GGs never die: ReTagged
by ZiP
Summary: GGs got a problem and the new member Zip gets stuck between the underground and the big criminal companies. If you have read GGs never die and liked it you will love this, rewritten from scratch and if you didn't like it, you will now.


GGs never die ReTagged  
  
Chapter 1: New member new threat  
  
Tokyo a city full of neon, cars, bikes, people, gangs and graffiti. At daylight Tokyo is nothing special quite boring actually but as soon as the sun goes down the fun begins. While normal people go home to enjoy there meals and laugh with there families, Tokyo's underground starts to shake, music blasting through every ally, the sound, the sound from the cans and the blades. The roller blade that touch the cold rails. There are many gangs in Tokyo and the entire city is split up in turfs. Our tale is about the gang GG. Almost all Tokyo are owned by them. This happened a while ago let met tell you the story about the kid who saved the underground.  
  
The green light from the black digital watch lit his face, the brown, empty eyes look at the 4 numbers. He had black baggy pants with white lines at the bottom, a dark grey shirt with black arms and black hair.  
  
"00.00, damn, where are you Beat" he said while looking over Shibuya terminal. "I have to do something before I fall asleep" he said while jumping down from the billboards. He landed on the dark green rail below and grinds over the stop light, makes a quick jump to the right and lands on a circular rail with a torch slide. "I'm getting excited" he said and made a 360 up the stairs. "Let's try some combos". He jumps to the left with a back flip. But when he lands, the handrail bends and he can see that the supporter is gone, he fell.  
  
"Oh shit!" he screamed. Suddenly he felt an arm grabbing his shirt. The last thing he remembered was that he flew through the air and hit his head on a platform and then it all went black.  
  
Chapter 1: New member  
  
"Hey man you OK?"  
  
"Uhh what... who are... are you?" the kid said while grabbing his chest.  
  
He was in a small room with only one bed and the walls were full of lockers and spray cans.  
  
"Your saviour, I was supposed to meet some kid at the Terminal. So you tell me who you are" a big black man said.  
  
"Well you can call me Zip" Zip said and stood up putting on his cap.  
  
"I'm Combo"  
  
Combo picked up his boom box and smiled.  
  
"Lucky I guess, so you are the kid that's going to join us but man u have to skate better then that man. Life sucks now; everyone in Tokyo recognizes out tags, we own this city. Yeah sounds great doesn't it? But its tough, all gangs wants to push us down the shit-hole we were before and the Rokkaku police wants to fry out asses" Combo said and opened the door. The morning light filled the room and Zip could see that this room was some kind of guest room with lockers and spray cans everywhere.  
  
Zip checked the clock, 05:46 "almost 6 hours" he said for himself.  
  
"Beat won't be here for a while so I take you around the garage" Combo said.  
  
Combo and Zip stepped out. Zip was flashed by the sun which filled the room. In the middle of the room there were some speakers and dog house. There was also a stair leading to a platform above. Zip could see a sofa and a DJ booth but there was some kind of machine but he couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Guess you have to find a place to chill when you ain't on the streets" Combo said while walking towards the platform. Zip followed.  
  
"AHH damnit Combo turn that shit of or fucking kick you out!" a female voice said from the platform.  
  
"Why you screaming little girl? You know you can't move me so why don't you just stay up there and tell me what the hell you are doing on Corns sofa." Combo said while taking off the wheel bars.  
  
Zip sat on the dog house and took of his cap. "Who's the dude" she said pointing a Zip from above. Combo started walking up the stairs and Zip followed like a child lost in a big town. When they came up Zip could see that the machine was a robot.  
  
"He's the fresh man, Beat sent me to get him. Where is he damnit?" Combo said. He felled down on the sofa like he passed away. "I'm hungry, wake everyone up."  
  
Zip looked around and then sat down on the floor. The girl walked toward him and said:  
  
"I'm Gum, welcome to the gang." Gum said.  
  
"Thank you, so when is Beat coming." Zip replied.  
  
"Who knows?" Gum answered and slapped the robot. "This dude is Roboy ask him if you aren't sure about something."  
  
Combo stood up and walked over to the DJ booth and pressed a button and put in in a couple of CDs in the mixer. Then the music started and almost at the same time a couple of windows opened up, Zip checked his watch, 6:00.  
  
15 minuets later the whole gang was on the platform eating, talking, dancing, making out, Zip sat with his back against the DJ booth. Combo stood up and turned off the music.  
  
"Ok this guy here is Zip he is going to join us and does anyone knows where the fuck Beat and Corn is!?" Combo said. No body knew.  
  
Combo was going to say something when they heard some noise from the Shibuyo exit. Gum jumped down Combo followed Zip stood up and looked down.  
  
"Who's there?" Gum asked.  
  
"Hey man I would need some help, we got a problem."  
  
"Hey it's Beat." Zip said from above. They could see him now, he was skating towards the garage backwards, and he was dragging someone.  
  
"Oh shit Corn is injured!" Gum screamed. 


End file.
